New Kid at School
by Emilee1
Summary: A new kid comes to high school named Kenshin Himura. Kaoru becomes in love with him. Will he like her?
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I am only putting chapter 1 on each story until I tally the votes for the one to use. Thank you.  
  
New Kid at School  
  
Author: Emilee1  
  
Chapter 1: The New Boy  
  
*RING RING* "Huh? OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!"Kaoru screamed rushing to get ready. Her clock read 7:30 and school started at 8:00.  
  
She ate breakfast, fixed her hair, changed clothes, and brushed her teeth in fifteen minutes flat. That is a new world record.  
  
She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.  
  
As she was walking down the street she spotted Yahiko. "Hey, Yahiko?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Are you late to school too?"Kaoru asked walking beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I just saw Sano. He stopped to tell me something and just kept on going."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He said that there was someone new coming to school today. He is in our class, and he is 16, also our age."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
The clock behind them sounded, 8:00.  
  
"WE'RE LATE!"Kaoru screamed.  
  
"C'mon ugly, we can still make it."  
  
Kaoru grabbed the nearest object and wacked Yahiko in the head with it.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?"  
  
"Nevermind that now, we are going to be late."  
  
The rushed to class as quickly as possible. Luckily the school clock is slow and when they got there the bell was just ringing.  
  
Kaoru let out a sigh. "That was close."  
  
"Sure was."Yahiko replied.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko took their seets behind Sano and Megumi.  
  
"Oi!"Sano greeted.  
  
"Hey Sano"they both said in unison.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, did I tell you about the new kid?"  
  
"Yahiko told me about him."  
  
"Class!"the teacher announced. "There will be a new student coming today. His name is Kenshin Himura and I would like you all to welcome him."  
  
"A boy walked in. He had flaming read hair and wore blue jeans and a navy blue shirt."  
  
Kaoru stared in his direction. He is cute... What am I saying?  
  
Sano turned in her direction. "Hey Jou-chan!"  
  
She immidiately snapped out of her trance and the whole class began laughing. She blushed furiously.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Awful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Well enjoy!  
  
New Kid at School  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Awful Memories  
  
Sano waved his hand at Kenshin, inviting his to sit with them.  
  
He walked his way over and sat in the seet across from Kaoru. She could feel her face burning.  
  
"So your name is Kenshin. Did you move here or somethin'?"Sano asked chewing on a fish bone.  
  
"Well, I came from Kyoto. I just don't really want to talk about that place. It brings back too many memories."Kenshin replied covering his face with his bangs.  
  
"What kind of memories?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Kenshin's eyes turned amber in color as he said, "NO!"  
  
Sano moved backwards while Kenshin's eyes returned to their violet color. "Calm down, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I am fine that I am."Kenshin replied.  
  
"YOU BIG JERK!"Kaoru screamed wacking his with a book.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"How dare you scare us like that!"  
  
"Gomen, uh? What is your name?"  
  
"I am Kaoru Kamiya and I guess you have already met Sano. That is Yahiko and Megumi."  
  
Kaoru began blushing once again when he began to smile at her. What are you thinking Kaoru? He doesn't like you?  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: Gym Class

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Gym class will be cool. You will see what I meen if you read this chapter.  
  
New Kid at School Author: Emilee1 Chapter 3: Gym Class  
  
As they were all doing their work, the bell rang. They stood up and headed out in the hallway for recess.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Megumi stood in their own little group by the lockers.  
  
"What is the next class?"Kenshin asked putting up his books.  
  
"Next is gym class and after that is...math class."Kaoru said mumbling.  
  
"Ha! Everyone hates math class. She always says, ' Classwork page 106, numbers 12 through 36 even, 45 through 50. Homework is workbook page 4.5.' It is always the same."Sano said mimking Mrs. Byram's voice.  
  
"She walked up behind him and said, "You owe me recess now. Tomorrow, my room."  
  
"Yes ma'am." When she walked off he said,"Witch..."  
  
The bell rang once again. They got their gym bags out of the locker and made their way towards the gym.  
  
"Today we will be playing basketball. Lets see, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Yahiko, and uhh... What is you name?"the gym teacher said pointing his finger.  
  
"My name is Kenshin Himura."  
  
"All right. All of you go to that corner over there."  
  
The coach picked teams and handed them all basketballs.  
  
The started running around the gym ringing the goals, but Kenshin was different than the others. When he got the ball, it seemed as if he glided ringing every goal.  
  
The coach walked over to him and said, "I saw you ring everyone of those goals with ease. Would you like to join the basketball team?"  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: Practice or Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Uhhh... I don't really know what to say... LOL  
  
New Kid at School Author: Emilee1 Chapter 4: Practice or Plan  
  
Kenshin stared at him and looked at Kaoru and the others. They were saying , "Say yes."  
  
He nodded and smiled. He turned back to the coach and said, "All right. I will join the team."  
  
"Okay then. Practice is after school till 5. Don't be late."the coach replied.  
  
"Do not worry. I will be on time that I will."  
  
Gym class ended and they all gathered in the hallway getting their books for the next class.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you are on the basketball team on your first day."Kaoru said smiling pleasantly.  
  
"Well, I have friends already too. There really isn't much difference."Kenshin replied smiling back.  
  
"Basketball is a big thing."Sano said putting his arm around Kenshin's neck and pointing at his face. "It is hard to be a basketball player. I am sure you can do it."  
  
"Maybe."Kenshin said when the bell rang.  
  
"While you all were chatting we became late for class. Come on!"Yahiko said dragging the along.  
  
They took their seats as the math teacher, Mrs. Byram, came into the room.  
  
"Open your Algebra 1 books to page 129. You will need a sticky note with the words sine, cosine, and tangent on it. Now..."  
  
She continued teaching class and talking. Everyone was half asleep and Sano WAS asleep. A note landed on Kenshin's desk and he looked around to see who it was from.  
  
He opened it and it read:  
  
So you are on the basketball team? I am a cheerleader and you can be sure I will be cheering for you. My name is Tomoe. I sit across from Saitoh and Tokio. I am the most popular girl in school and the best cheerleader of them all. Maybe we can go see a movie or something sometime.  
  
Luv ya/ Tomoe  
  
He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. He took the note nad threw it in the garbage can one row over.  
  
She frowned and thought, Fine, if he won't go out with me then I can devise a plan to get him to liking me. All I need to do is get Masanori to tackle him on "accident" and then I can show compasion for Kenshin and he will have respect for me. Masanori is the biggest player on the team. He would crush him.  
  
*RING* They all jumped up and went to the next class.  
  
The day passed on and it was 3:00. Time to go home. Kenshin walked to the gym where they were having practice. He arrived just on time like he was supposed to.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kenshin Himura. He is a new basketball player and I want you all to show him respect. Got it?"the coach said pacing back and forth looking at them.  
  
"Sir!"they all said in unison.  
  
"Now let's start with some layups."  
  
Each person got a ball and began doing layups. When it was Kenshin's turn, all eyes were on him. He ran towards the goal extremely quickly and rang the goal with ease.  
  
Everyone was astonished. Through the entire practice, Kenshin never missed a goal.  
  
"That was some great practicing today. Now we have a game tomorrow night and you need to stay after school to get ready. Now you can all go home."the coach said.  
  
Masanori walked over to Kenshin and put his hand on his shoulder. Kenshin jumped and turned.  
  
"You are good. I expect you to do the same tomorrow at the game. I am Masanori Yogata."  
  
"Hi, I will definately do the same tomorrow."Kenshin replied walking outside.  
  
He looked up at the stars and smiled.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5: Basketball Game Rumble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry that the last chapter was so crappy. I fixed this one over several times.  
  
New Kid at School  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 5: The Basketball Game Rumble  
  
~*~The Next Night at the Game~*~  
  
Kenshin walked out of the locker room and sat on the bench. His team had blue and white colors. He watched and waited for the game ,that the other teams were playing, to be over. He sighed as Tomoe walked up beside him.  
  
She said, "You better be careful. Basketball is a dangerous sport. You wouldn't want to get hurt." She said "hurt" in a sarcastic tone.  
  
She walked off and nodded at Masanori. He nodded back in reply.  
  
Finally it was time for their team to play. They got in their positions and the ball went flying.  
  
Masanori jumped and grabbed it. He dribbled to their side and passed it to Kenshin. He shot it and got three points. In a basketball game, three points is the highest you can score at one time.  
  
"GO KENSHIN!"Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko were yelling from the bleachers.  
  
The other team got the ball and shot at the goal. Masanori jumped in front of him and fouled him.  
  
Come on Masanori, tackle him already, Tomoe thought clenching her purse.  
  
The opposing team player stood at the free throw line and shot the ball. He missed. Now it was time to shoot again. The outlining players lowered themselves, ready to jump in and grab the ball. He shoots and misses once again.  
  
Masanori thought, now it is time to tackle him. Masanori and Kenshin had become good friends, but he liked Tomoe and wanted to do anything for her.  
  
He jumped inward and tackled Kenshin to the ground. Other players from both teams tripped over Masanori and they all fell in a pile with Kenshin at the bottom.  
  
"Yes..."Tomoe snickered without anyone hearing.  
  
Kaoru gasped and said, "Kenshin!"  
  
The players started to get off of Kenshin. He shook his head and stood up.  
  
"That floor is harder than I thought."Kenshin said rubbing his head.  
  
The audience stared at him in amazement.  
  
"What is everyone staring at?"Kenshin asked looking around.  
  
Then a loud cheer was heard.  
  
Finally the game continued and Kenshin's team won.  
  
The score was 62 to 0. Masanori walked over to Tomoe and said, "Its over. I am glad he is okay, but I wish you weren't."  
  
She huffed and walked off.  
  
Kenshin dressed into his regular clothes and walked outside into the fresh, cool air.  
  
It was a perfectly clear sky.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
He turned in surprise. Kaoru walked over to him and said, "You player extremely well. And... That was so...scary."Kaoru fell onto him and started crying. "You could have been hurt or even worse."  
  
He held onto her and replied smiling, "You do not have to worry any longer because I am no longer going to play basketball. It was fun, but dagerous."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "There is something else that I want to tell you. It is that I love you."  
  
He smiled and gazed into her eyes and said, "And I also love you."  
  
They spent the rest of the evening watching the stars twinkle throughout the dark, blue sky.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
